It's All Gotta End Somehow
by destructve
Summary: Everything that has a begining must someday have an ending. Lina is just unfortunate enough to survive to see the end of it all. Character Death


It's All Gotta End Somehow

A hastily written fanfic by RVincent

See Profile for E-mail/Website Details

Disclaimer!

Spells, characters, scenarios, etc. Are taken from both Japanese and American resources for the series "Slayers". No malicious copyright infringement is meant by these actions and they are being used without profit in this fan work solely to allow me to express my fandom and love for the series. Copyrights remain with their respective copyright holders and I am making no money off this work of fanfiction.

***************Classic Snowflake Opening***************

The wind felt nice blowing through her hair. Lina reached up idly, brushing it from her eyes, turning her head so she was facing into the wind. Her heart felt heavy. She looked down at her own hands, newly young again. "Two hundred years…" She muttered to herself. Her sister had used the power of Seefeed to turn back her internal clock, now once again Lina could pass for being in her fifties. The thought brought a bitter smile to her face, she'd had so much ahead of her then.

She'd had Gourry.

She regretted not teaching the Jelly Fish any magic. Despite his mental handicap she figured it could have added at least another ten years onto his lifespan. A loud concussion brought her out of her reprieve for just a moment. Nearby a golden dragon exploded from the inside out, it was gruesome, disgusting, but hardly something Lina felt herself wishing to dwell on. All around golden dragons were falling, leaving streams of blood as they tumbled from the sky. New breeds of dragons too, created just for this war were also dropping just as fast.

Lina looked down at the golden dragon she had been standing on, "You doing okay there Filia?!" She yelled.

"Working on it!" Filia called back, taking a few evasive turns which nearly shook Lina off her footing.

Lina smiled, despite everything Filia was still the same. Then again in her eyes so little time had passed. A thought came unbidden to her mind, she wished that Amelia could have been there. Not in danger, but just at her side. Even at her age Amelia was a force to be reckoned with, but she was defending Saillune at the moment, they needed her. And Zel… he'd passed valiantly, one of the first casualties of the second war of the monsters fall.

Throughout her life, Lina had done much to destroy evil, Mazoku, and serve to weaken the power of their race. The Gods had decided that in the weakness an attack was warranted and victory was to be assured. Settling things would be a simple matter. However the superior abilities of the Mazoku race quickly put the outcome into question. The war was anyone's to win at the moment and both sides were equally pressed to find some sort of trump card.

And that's where Lina came in.

Again Lina grimaced, the ride was rough, a golden dragon was hardly a noble steed but she kept her comments to herself, Filia was trying her best. More dragons fell from the sky, all around them like huge grotesque sanguine rain drops. Blood spattered Lina's face, laid black and red against Filia's golden scales. She'd seen so much destruction, she felt tired.

Suddenly pain shot through her, like ice and lighting combined and she called out. Her brain clicked through the possibilities with an ease born of years of tactical manipulations but didn't come to any known human spell. "Mazoku…" She growled out, calling fourth her energies into a non-verbal healing spell.

Lina started to fall.

"Filia!" Lina yelled out, noticing that Filia had dropped out from beneath her. "_Levitation_!" Lina shouted as she watched her friend tumble toward the ground, even from the distance she was at she could tell that Filia was beyond help.

Lina let out a shaky breath, spinning herself in the air, she was down to one friend now.

"Hey Lina, I didn't expect to see you here… yet."

Lina turned again, she knew that voice. Funny that he could kill so many dragons without breaking a sweat but he still found it necessary to single her out. "Xelloss!" She called out, she never expected… "That was… Filia… You-- You Nagomi!" Lina yelled out, taking a line from Filia's book.

"Oh? Did I? That was purely unintentional." He sounded honestly like he was trying to atone but quickly dropped the façade.

"You son of a bitch…" Lina seethed, feeling the old fire of combat well up in her for the first time in years.

"Believe me Lina, if I would have known that was Filia I would have at least sparred her long enough to allow her to comfort you when I broke the news that Saillune had fallen."

Lina's face went pale, "What?" She choked out, already knowing where he was heading.

"If I would have been there Lina I would have personally ensured Amelia-san's safety, however I must confess it was my duty to come out here and meet you in single combat myself."

It was too much, she wanted to break down and cry. She sobbed loudly, wailing at the injustice. At the fact the only one remaining in the world that she gave a damn for was Xelloss himself.

"Lina, you know you have no chance. The Mazoku race will completely obliterate the Ryozoku race. There will be nothing left of the gods once the outcome of this war is determined." The smile never faltered from his face, and Lina knew it could easily happen.

"The Gods are arrogant, power hungry, and they are certain that they are right and they should be the ones to control existence…" Xelloss trailed off, allowing Lina a moment to collect herself.

"And you're somehow trying to convince me that I should join the Mazoku?" Lina yelled bitterly, more composed.

"No, I'm not…" Xelloss trailed off, his head suddenly down, "The Mazoku… Shabranigdo is just as arrogant, this battle… all battles are just as Valgarv said. Pointless."

Lina looked on shocked, it was impossible, no Mazoku could say those things. It was verboten. Completely ridiculous, but still he went on.

"We are doomed to fight forever, and ever… it will never end until there is nothing left to continue…" Finally Xelloss looked her right in the eye, even at his distance she could feel him making eye contact, he looked as tired as she felt.

"It's time to end this Lina…" Xelloss gestured across the aerial battle field, "Do you think you can call fourth the Mother of all Creation on last time? Even with that frail body of yours?"

Lina was unable to hide her look of shock. "You want to end this as much as I do, don't you Xelloss?"

He nodded, and then that playful smile was back, "Ready when you are Lina-chan."

Her weary body creaked as she brought her hands up above her head, she looked upward toward the sun, it was so beautiful up in the sky. Bringing her head back down she looked back across the battle field, returning Xelloss' playful smile.

"_Darker than blackest pitch…_" Lina started, already feeling the familiar sensation of the spell. "_Deeper than the deepest night…_"

Lina circled her hands around to the front of her body, beseeching of the Lord of Nightmares her blessing. "_King of darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos._"

All around her the sky began to darken. She tried to focus on the spell, but couldn't help but notice the attention she was attracting. The Ryozoku that had once been allied with her were eyeing her dangerously. The Mazoku they had been fighting had also stopped in their tracks, those with faces in slack-jawed amazement.

"_I call upon thee, and swear myself to thee._"Lina called out, a golden dragon flying at her vaporized by Xelloss as a side-thought. Lina tried to ignore as several more were destroyed by his efforts. Then, the same fate befell several Mazoku.

Lina was having a hard time seeing, the darkness absorbed the light, took it from everything around her, she felt like she was casting in a thunderstorm cloud and absently wondered how she had been maintaining her flight spell, it didn't matter. Searing pain shot through her, the human body was never meant to handle such magic's.

"_To all those fools that stand before my path, with your power and mine deliver equal doom to all!_"The sky opened up directly over her head, blackness all around and a blinding golden light from above. Then she did something she had never done while casting the spell before, she voluntarily opened her arms wide and embraced it,

"_Giga Slave…_"

()()()OOOO0000oooo….

Authors Notes:

Thank you for reading. This was just some strange idea in my head that needed to escape. Few notes on the fanfic. Spell incantation is a mish-mash of the Japanese translation and the version used in the English dub. I liked some parts of each and I wanted it to sound the most dramatic. Secondly, Lina is using levitation at the same time as a Giga Slave incantation, a no-no to use two spells at the same time but somewhere over the years she must have learned some trick. Finally, was Xelloss just playing with Lina in order to get what all monsters want, destruction of everything? Maybe, but I think he might have honestly been getting sick of things, he always seemed a little too smart for his own good.

Hopefully you enjoyed this and you are not too upset with it, it comes off a bit dark but, well, she calls fourth the Lord of Nightmares, who knows what happens from there, maybe the world will get some sort of re-birth?

Website and e-mail information is in my profile.

Also, buy Slayers stuff! Support the series we love! Buy the remastered DVD's, then novels, heck, even the out of print Manga! And buy Revolution when it comes out where ever you are!

RVincent

10118


End file.
